Finding Freddy
by Aelia Weasley
Summary: UPDATED* After the Battle of Hogwarts, the Weasley Family is minus one. Then a flash forward to George and Fred's 30th birthday. He's been gone for 10 years. The family gathers at the Burrow to remember him.
1. Aftermath

It was long past midnight and Harry couldn't sleep. The Battle was over. Voldemort had been defeated and the Death Eaters were on the run. He'd fulfilled his destiny and felt like he could take a deep breath for the first time in years.

He wandered the destroyed halls of Hogwarts, surveying the damage. He couldn't bear to be down in the Great Hall. As he climbed the stairs of the Astronomy Tower, he saw a shadow. Someone else was awake. He approached cautiously, in case he was interrupting a private moment but as he got close enough, he recognized Hermione's silhouette. She was hugging her knees and looking up at the clear night sky. He saw a puff of smoke flow from her mouth.

"Those things'll kill you." He said. She jumped, not expecting to be found.

"I'll take my chances." She replied. He sat next to her and she leaned her back into him. He slipped an arm over her in a comforting embrace.

"Where's Ron?" He asked.

"Same place as Ginny, I expect." She took a long drag from the cigarette, blowing the smoke out the side of her mouth.

"Where did you get those, anyway?" He asked. She smirked.

"Dung isn't the only one who swipes things." They sat there silently looking up at the stars.

"Thank you, Hermione. Thank you for everything. It's all over now, we can start living."

He felt her start sobbing before he heard it. He held her tighter, placed a brotherly kiss on her temple and let her cry. She got it out and heaved a heavy breath.

"Do you remember Muggle school, Harry?" She asked, lighting another cigarette.

"Vaguely. 'I before E' and all that." He smiled, it seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Did you know there are only about 50 words that actually follow that rule?" Hermione asked still looking up at the sky.

"I didn't but I'll take your word for it." He joked.

"There's Sirius." She said pointing up, the cigarette firmly gripped in between her fingers. Harry's gut twisted.

"What?"

"Sirius. The Dog Star. It's the brightest star in the sky."

He looked to the star she was pointing to and it was indeed brighter than all the others. Thinking about Sirius, of course led to thinking about Remus, Tonks, Fred and everyone else who was lost.

"And the moon, look. It's almost full. It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked. Her voice sounded so far away.

"It is. It's beautiful."

"Does it seem possible that that's the same moon and the same stars we looked at when we were kids? It doesn't to me. The world has changed so much. We've changed so much."

He hadn't thought about it, but no, it didn't seem possible. He felt a shiver go up her spine and he pulled her in closer.

"When a star dies, the light continues shining for hundreds of years. They're so far away, the light from the sun reflects back into the sky long after the actual star died. I wonder how many of those are already dead and we won't know for years…maybe they'll go on shining after we die."

This really frightened him coming from Hermione. She hadn't ever talked this way, not even when they were in the gravest danger. It was unsettling to hear it from her now that the war was over.

"What's on your mind Hermione? All this talk of stars and death…and the smoking…it's just not you." Harry said, concerned.

"I'm fine." She said, sounding anything but fine in his opinion. She was silent for a long time and then he felt her pull away from him. She turned, swinging her legs down and threw the cigarette off the side of the tower into the darkness.

"I could have lost him." She sighed. She pulled the sleeve of her shirt up and stared at the ragged mess carved there, courtesy of Bellatrix Lestrange. It was healing, but if Harry was any judge of scars, it wasn't ever going to completely fade away. "Seeing you dead in Hagrid's arms…I felt like a part of me was gone, too. But…"

"I know."

"You don't know, Harry. If it were Ron instead of Fred…I would have died with him. It's hard enough watching him and his family sitting by Fred's body downstairs. I think my heart would have just stopped beating altogether if…" She suddenly punched him in the stomach, hard.

"Oi, what the…?"

"That was for pretending to be dead." She said smiling briefly.

"Sorry. Kind of had to." He shrugged.

"We made a pact, you know. Down in the Chamber of Secrets. If one of us was killed, the other would die protecting you." Hermione rested her head on his shoulder again.

"I wouldn't have let you do that." Harry said.

"Which is exactly why we would have done it. Life isn't worth living if Ronald Weasley isn't around to annoy me." She replied, smiling.

"Mione? Is that you up there? Who are you talking to?" Ron was behind them. She saw his fists unclench when he realized the man she was sitting so close to was Harry. He knew there was no competition for her affections on that front.

"What are you two doing up here?" He asked, sitting on her other side. She leaned into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Couldn't sleep." Harry said.

Ron turned Hermione's cheek to him and kissed her sweetly. "I got scared when I woke up and you were gone."

"Sorry."

"S'alright. I plan on keeping a close eye on you from now on though." He said gently squeezing her.

They sat there quietly, Hermione looked up at the stars. Ron nuzzled into her neck and she lovingly ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'll leave you two alone." Harry said, starting to go. Hermione grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down.

"Stay, Harry. I want my two boys where I can see them. Just a little longer."

Just knowing they were both safe was enough on this night. Safely wrapped in Ron's arms, Hermione's head soon bobbed into sleep on his chest.

"You take care of her. I mean it, Ron. No mucking about." Harry said quietly.

"It took me four years to kiss her, Harry. I'm sure I'll screw up some things, but I'm not losing her for anything." He replied.

"She was talking really strangely before you came up. Very…dark. Un-Hermione like. When did she fucking start smoking? I thought I was seeing things…"

Ron frowned and kissed Hermione's temple. "She came a little…undone after Malfoy Manor, mate. She can only hold it together through so much. She had the wildest nightmares for a while. I started sleeping in the bed with her at Bill's until the nightmares stopped. As for the cigs, she only does it when she's trying to calm herself. She says her Mum does it, too. I'm not a big fan of it, but…" he shrugged. "We made it, that's the most important bit."

Harry nodded. "I think I'll go back to Ginny. She still in the Great Hall?" Ron nodded and looked down at Hermione, smiling.

"Thanks. Ron?" Harry said before descending the stairs. Ron raised his eyebrows.

They smiled at each other briefly and Harry exited, the words he'd meant to speak never came.

After a few minutes, Ron gently shook Hermione's shoulder.

"Mione? Wake up, love, let's get you to bed." She moaned softly and cuddled into him. He smiled. It took him a minute to figure out how to do it, but he managed to scoop her up into his arms and carried her inside and carefully down the stairs. He came upon a torn tapestry crumpled into a heap in the floor. Staring at it a minute, he tried to figure out how to get the wand out of his pocket without dropping her.

He saw a wand sticking out of her pocket, much easier to reach. He carefully pulled it out and transfigured the tapestry into a small double bed. Completely knackered, he was amazed he'd gotten the spell right. He kissed Hermione's cheek and laid her down on the bed. She moaned softly and rolled onto her side.

Ron took a deep breath as he looked down at the woman he loved. The other half of his heart. He crawled into bed and held her.


	2. We're All A Little Broken

The dream about Fred was inevitable.

The Battle raged around him, curses whizzing past his head. The cacophony of voices grew louder; spells were hurled in all directions. Screams and the sickening cracking noises came as chunks of the walls of the ancient castle fell like rain around him. As he was followed by a masked Death Eater, Ron flung curse after curse over his shoulder but his pursuer was hot on his heels. He dove behind an overturned table to take cover and when he popped his head out again he helplessly watched Fred take the Killing Curse.

Fred died laughing in Ron's dream. He dodged a hex aimed at his head and made rude gesture towards the Death Eater and a witty comment about still having two ears. As the green light struck him from an unseen source, his face fell blank and his eyes widened. He went limp and fell to the cold stone floor with his legs crumpled under him. All at once, the raucous noise of the Battle was choked out and all Ron could hear was his own heartbeat vibrating through him.

Finding his voice again, Ron screamed and cast a curse at Fred's faceless murderer sending the Death Eater flying backward as he raced towards his brother's body. The dream ended just seconds after Ron landed hard on the ground next to Fred, sliding on his knees in a pool of blood. His brothers' mouth opened wide in horror and his eyes stared at nothing.

Hermione felt him trembling, waking her. She watched Ron's eyelids twitch rapidly and he moaned, shaking his head from side to side. A single tear rolled down his cheek. Against her better judgment, she shook his shoulder and called his name. He woke violently, knocking her out of bed and she hit her head on the stone floor.

Ron's mind was still cloudy and confused. He sat up in bed and glared with hate-filled red eyes in Hermione's direction until he was fully aware of his surroundings. When he saw her on the floor holding her head, the color drained from his face and he scrambled to her. He wrapped her in his arms, kissing her lips and the place she was rubbing on her head.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered again and again, kissing her.

"It's ok. I'm ok, it was an accident." She said quietly, her head was throbbing. He buried his face into her shoulder and she squeezed him tight. He apologized over and over again.

"Shhh. It's ok. I'm here."

"For how long?" He said, choking on sobs. "I'm supposed to go to the Auror Academy. How can I be a bloody Auror if I can't protect myself from my own dreams? Beyond that, how long can I expect you to stay with me if I'm…broken?"

"You think I'd leave you?" She asked with a slight tone of anger in her voice.

"I'd fucking leave me." He said.

She sighed and stroked his cheek with her hand. He had at least three days' worth of stubble on his face and it felt rough against her palm. "I think we're all a little broken. I'm not going anywhere, Ron. Do not ever question my love or loyalty again. If you don't know how much I love you by now, I'm doing something wrong." Her voice was deep and serious.

He knit his eyebrows together and opened his mouth to argue with her. Of course, she hadn't done anything wrong. Wasn't he the mental one who had just thrown her to the floor all because of a bloody dream?

"I know you love me." He said finally. He stood and helped her to her feet. "And I love you more than anything." He said, tilting her chin up. He could get lost in the sticky caramel pools of her eyes.

"We'll find a new normal. When the monsters come, I'll chase them away, just like you did for me."


	3. Darkest at the Dawn

The next morning Ron awoke before Hermione. He sat up and looked at her. He stroked her cheek and went to a nearby lavatory retrieving a wet towel to wash the blood away from the gash on her forehead and the cut on her lip. Even bloodied and battle-worn she was beautiful. No one had come looking for them yet so he laid back down and nuzzled into her hair; he was soon asleep again.

An hour later, Hermione woke up. She raised herself up on her elbow. Ron was on his back, snoring softly. In the light of day she watched his chest rise and fall. He had a new bruise on his cheek and she could clearly see the marks on his arm, souvenir from their escape from the Ministry when he got splinched in their haste. They definitely had been in better shape, but they were alive. Smiling softly, she kissed his chest over his heart, laid her head there and fell back to sleep.

The castle came to life slowly as survivors woke up. All of the injured in the Hospital Wing had survived the night. Talk of repairs to the castle began almost immediately, particularly the anti-Muggle spells that made the castle appear to be an abandoned medieval ruin, far too dangerous to enter.

The Weasleys had all slept near each other on cots, three of which were noticeably empty. The house-elves in the kitchens did their best to prepare food for everyone. Promising to return as soon as possible, Arthur Weasley kissed his wife and went in search of his youngest son. They wanted to get Fred home for the final time.

As he wandered the halls and staircases, he had his wand trained on a tray of tea and breakfast for Ron and Hermione. He was certain that wherever he found one, he'd find the other. As he turned a corner near the entrance to the Astronomy tower, he caught sight of a double bed in the middle of the hallway. He carefully approached and saw them there.

Hermione was on her back and Ron lay on his side very close to her, they faced each other as if they had fallen asleep deep in conversation. His arm lay across her stomach and her hand casually rested on his forearm. Ron started to stir and Mr. Weasley took a cautious step backward, not wanting to embarrass them but Ron didn't open his eyes. He nuzzled into Hermione's hair and pressed his forehead to hers.

They were clothed, he was relieved to see; but there was definitely an intimacy between them that they didn't show around the rest of the family, not unless you were watching. He knew Ron was decidedly in love with her. The whole family probably knew before Ron did. The way they doted on each other, the way they bickered; it was so like Molly and himself.

Molly's older brothers used to intimidate Arthur something terrible when he'd come calling on her. Luckily for Ron, Hermione was an only child. As for Hermione's interactions with Ron's siblings, she was clearly made of stronger stuff. He simply placed the tray down nearby and was careful not to make a sound as he left them. The reminder that there were wonderful things in the future took his mind off the terrible loss they'd suffered.

"Did you find them?" Molly asked quietly. He nodded.

"They're still asleep. Harry, would you mind checking on them in a little while? Molly and I have…things to attend to." He said sadly.

Harry interlaced his fingers with Ginny. "Of course I will."

He didn't have to check on them though because ten minutes later, Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall. They stared straight ahead, both of them trying not to acknowledge the extensive damage to the castle.

Mrs. Weasley tried to smile when she saw them approaching but was simply unable to muster the strength.

"Hermione, dear, are you staying with us until your parents return?" She asked. Hermione looked up at Ron and back to her.

"If I could, Mrs. Weasley…I could stay somewhere else if it's not…if there's no room for me."

"Nonsense, sweetheart. You and Harry are always welcome." She brushed Hermione's chin with her finger.

There was very little conversation among them for the rest of the morning. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley helped restore some more of the protective spells on the castle. Ginny and Hermione lent a hand in the Hospital Wing. The rest of the family took turns sitting with George, who was essentially catatonic. He'd cried all he could manage. Angelina Johnson pushed her way into the makeshift morgue and Bill grabbed hold of her to keep her from seeing Fred's body.

Harry heard her agonized cries.

"Is he dead? Bill fucking tell me, is Freddy dead? FRED! No! My god, Fred, no!"

Ron wiped tears from his cloudy blue eyes and left George's side to console Angelina.

"He can't be dead, Ron. He just can't." She cried.

"He is, Angelina." He whispered and watched her crumble again. Mrs. Weasley approached Angelina and held her arms out.

"Oh, Mrs. Weasley!" She sobbed into the older woman's shoulder. "I loved him so much…"

"We all did, Angelina. We all did." She replied quietly.


	4. The Funeral

Two days later, friends and loved ones gathered to say goodbye to Fred Weasley. The small chapel near the Ottery St. Catchpole cemetery barely held the crowd who assembled. There were so many funerals and memorials left to attend. The small, plain pine box sat on a bier with a bouquet of white lilies on top of it. The Weasleys sat in front of the chapel as family members and Fred's friends filed up one by one to say goodbye.

Ginny stood next to Harry, stoic. She gripped his hand tightly, it was the only thing that kept her from crying. Hermione rested her head on Ron's shoulder; they too held hands. Ron took long, slow breaths, forcing the tears back. He tried to think only good thoughts about Fred, which turned out to be a series of pranks Fred had pulled on him over the years; the many times Ron had stood up from the dinner table and immediately fell on his face because Fred had tied his laces together. Or the many, many times Fred had whacked him with a wet towel in the shower room at school. Before he knew it, Ron was even smiling.

George could barely sit in the same room. He leaned his back against the wall of the chapel, sitting on the stone floor. He held his stomach and rocked himself. He didn't notice anyone who attempted to speak to him until a pair of stockinged legs appeared in front of him. He looked up and saw Angelina's tear-streaked face. Without a word, she sat next to him, pulling her gray skirt down to her knees. He let her wind her arm in his elbow and didn't pull away when she held his hand. She tilted her head toward his and they listened to each other breathe.

Mrs. Weasley had been trying not to even look at the casket. She stood and ran the tips of her fingers along the edge of it and whispered:

"Sleep well, my baby."

Ginny let go of Harry's hand and grabbed for Bill, who caught her and rubbed her back as she soaked his chest with her tears. The scars on his face remained white while the rest of his flesh turned crimson with sorrow and rage. Harry took a step forward to try to console her but a face in the back of the crowd caught his eye. The quick flash of white-blond hair made his pupils dilate. Harry glanced at Hermione intending to bring it to her attention but Ron was sitting in his seat with his head down pounding at his legs with his fists. Hermione was needed there.

Harry crept away into the crowd following the figure out of the chapel and into the fresh air.

"What the fuck are you doing here." It was a statement, not a question. How dare he.

The young man froze in his tracks and turned slowly. His pointed chin quivered and he sniffled.

"My…condolences, Potter." Draco managed.

Harry narrowed his eyes on his former nemesis. "Why did you come? Aren't there enough of your lot to mourn?" Harry spat the words at Malfoy, wishing it were the time and place to do more.

"I don't expect you to understand. I don't expect friendship or forgiveness…" he said.

"Good, because you'll get none of that here."

Draco took a halted step back, momentarily reaching for his new wand.

"That a blackthorn? Like your Auntie Bella's?" Harry spoke with venom in his eyes. "Do you know what that woman did to Hermione? Do you know she killed my godfather? Do you know anything? "

"I do. I know. And I am sorry. Not worth a damn to you, I'm sure but…I am sorry…Harry." Draco looked away from him. "I didn't know for a long time, most of my life. All I knew was what they told me, what my father told me. Vol…he was the way and the truth; it's how I was raised."

"Sounds like a load of bullshit to me. Your way and your truth was a murderer, you knew that much."

"I just wanted to pay my respects. Fred was… " Draco began.

"You don't know the first thing about Fred Weasley." Harry interrupted.

"Can we stop this? All of it? I didn't come here to cause a disturbance."

"Why did you come, then? To gloat? This family is broken, I'm a fucking orphan and meanwhile you get to go home to your Mummy and Daddy?"

Draco turned his back on Harry and crossed his arms over his chest. Harry watched his shoulders shake.

"I was afraid, Harry. Haven't you ever been afraid? He said he'd kill my family, kill me. My father is not a good man, I know that now."

Watching him cry reminded Harry of when he'd seen him cry before in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom at Hogwarts.

"You saved my life. You didn't have to come back for me in the Room of Requirement, but you did. You're a better man than I am, Harry. Thank you."

He was about to Disapparate when Harry stopped him.

"Your Mum saved mine." He said, Draco froze.

"What?"

"I don't suppose she told you. In the Forbidden Forest. Voldemort tried the Killing Curse and it only killed his horcrux in me." Harry paused and rubbed the scar on his forehead before continuing. "Your mother checked on me, she knew I was breathing. She could have told him I was still alive but she didn't."

Draco took a long breath and released a final sob.

"All she wanted to know was if you were alive. I told her you were."

Harry then did something he never expected to do. He approached Draco Malfoy with a hand extended and Draco accepted it in a firm handshake.

The bells in the chapel began to ring sorrowfully, denoting the end of the service. Harry glanced away momentarily and when he looked back to where Draco stood, he watched him disappear with a crack. He headed back into the chapel to escort Ginny out.

When everyone had the opportunity to bid Fred farewell, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley raised their wands and the casket lifted slightly and began to drift down the center aisle. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron and Ginny all trained their wands on the casket, lifting it a little higher off the floor.

The crowd thinned out at the gravesite. The fresh earth smell made Hermione's eyes burn with hot tears. She gripped Ron's arm and watched helplessly as the family slowly lowered Fred's coffin into the ground.

"Stop! Don't! NO!" George burst through the small crowd of mourners. Charlie dropped his wand on the grass, grabbing George around the waist, preventing him from jumping into the open wound in the ground.

"Don't let them put him in the ground, Charlie! Fred! Freddy!" George came unglued. Mrs. Weasley fell limp against her husband; he and Percy grabbed her arms and tried to revive her.

Ginny and Hermione gripped each other, their chests heaving in sobs and Ron dropped to his knees, clawing at the grass.

"George, get a hold of yourself." Charlie said kindly, firmly. He was still clutching George around the waist and chest.

Angelina came forward and grabbed George's face in her hands, he stopped struggling at once. George sighed and grabbed Angelina in an embrace. She rocked him and whispered in his ear until he stopped crying.


	5. April Mourning

**TEN YEARS LATER**

It was the same routine every year. The family gathered for a sumptuous Sunday brunch at 11 and by 1:30, they headed down the narrow country road to the small Ottery St. Catchpole cemetery. There was only a slight chill in the April air as they walked. It would have been a very odd sight for any Muggles observing the gathering, more than 20 , mostly with the exact same shade of ginger hair shuffling side by side. In this part of Devon however, there were no Muggles.

Hands clasped, heads rested on shoulders and they all sniffled as they stood around the small meticulously kept grave. The young man buried there was beloved by all those who gathered to honor him. The grave marker indicated he was only 20 years old at the time of his death. His family and friends knew how much joy, laughter, and mischief he packed into his 20 years.

One member of the group in particular seemed more affected than the others. He had his hands buried deep in his coat pockets. Taking two or three hesitant steps closer to the gravestone, he crouched and dropped to his knees. He allowed tears to fall down his cheeks. He reached out a trembling hand and placed it on the gravestone as if it were the shoulders of an old friend.

"Happy Birthday to us. I miss you, Fred. Every day."

Fred had missed the weddings of four of his six siblings and the births of eleven nieces and nephews. No one knew about the twelfth just yet. It had only been conceived the week before. Withdrawing his hand from the gravestone, the wizard placed his fingers to his lips before standing. His shoulders shuddered and he broke down. A broad-chested man with long ginger hair and an earring grabbed him and held him as he cried.

"Shhh. It's ok, George. Shhh." The man said.

"I want him back, Charlie." George sobbed. George's wife, Angelina placed her hand on George's back.

"We know, George. We all do." She said, lovingly.

Angelina was once Fred's girlfriend. After his death she and George grew very close, finding comfort in each other's memories of him. They wiled away many afternoons laughing and flying on their broomsticks. They had played Quidditch together at school and George always admired Angelina's skill on a broom. When he felt himself falling in love with her, George turned to his mother.

"Mum, am I horrible? She was his girlfriend. I shouldn't love her." He said guiltily.

"George, darling," Molly Weasley said sitting across from him. "Fred is gone. I wish things were different, but there's nothing that can ever bring him back. I'm sure he would want you and Angie to be happy." She took his hands in hers and smiled. George nodded.

When pressed, Angelina would admit that at first she felt drawn to George because as Fred's identical twin, his physical resemblance allowed her to indulge in the fantasy that Fred had survived the grisly Battle of Hogwarts.

Eventually, the fantasy was no longer necessary and she realized that she was in love. They named their son Fred Weasley II. Three years after little Fred was born, they welcomed a baby girl, Roxanne.

Arthur Weasley wiped a tear from his eyes and looked from his son's grave to his living children, their spouses and his grandchildren.

"Ten years." He said. "It doesn't feel like ten years. He's missed so much."

The family walked from the gravesite, back up the road to the house. As they crossed the threshold, they could smell the fresh coffee. A petite woman with bushy hair was laying out cups and saucers and dessert dishes with flatware. They greeted her with sad smiles.

Her husband gave her a soft kiss before sitting in an old, worn wingback chair at a strange looking chessboard across from another man. His hair was jet-black and rather messy in spite of his efforts to tame it. He studied the chessboard with intensity over his glasses. His green eyes darted from piece to piece, debating his next move.

Other family members sat in the mismatched furniture and talked. The oldest children; Victoire, Dominique, Molly, Fred II, Louis and James chased each other around the back yard. Even as they played, they were more subdued than normal; the solemnity of the day wasn't lost on them. The younger ones, Roxanne, Lucy, Rose, and Albus stayed close to their parents. Ginny Potter rocked her youngest child, Lily while humming in her ear. Lily's eyelids drooped but she was fighting sleep. When Ginny felt Lily go limp, she carefully placed her on her grandparents' bed and returned to the living room. She sat on the floor near her brother and husband as they played chess. She cuddled into her husband's legs, resting her head on his knee. He lovingly stroked her long red hair.

The bushy-haired woman approached her mother-in-law, putting a hand on her arm.

"I'm sorry I missed it, Molly." She said softly. "Rosie has a molar coming in and she was in a miserable state this morning. I thought it would be better to send Ron on ahead."

"Its fine, Hermione dear. Thank you for your help here, very sweet." Molly put a soft hand on Hermione's cheek.

"I thought I'd take a walk down later with Rosie." Hermione added.

"Let me know when you do, maybe I'll join you." Molly said, smiling sadly.

Angelina entered the kitchen carrying Roxanne. She approached Hermione and they kissed each other's cheeks in greeting.

"Hi, Hermione, need any help in here?"

"Hi Angie. How are you? How is he?" Hermione gestured to George.

Angelina looked over her shoulder at her husband, shrugging. "It's a hard day. He's holding up, though. Where's Rosie?"

Hermione smiled and pointed to Ron sitting at the chessboard. A small girl curled up in his lap. While he decided on his next move, he rocked her and kissed her temple.

"Daddy's girl." Hermione said, smiling.


	6. Something Different About Rose

There was something different about Rose Weasley. Every child is special of course, but even in this large family of very talented witches and wizards, Rose had abilities no one could explain. When a child has magical abilities, they are usually first apparent between the ages of five and seven. Rose, however had already levitated her stuffed bear, and had made a glass bottle of milk explode. It unnerved her father, but her mother looked on with pride.

Besides her very obvious magical talents, she was exceeding the milestones of every other child in the family. By seven months of age, she was crawling, and she took her first steps by nine months.

Hermione crossed to Ron, who was still concentrating on his chess game. She tapped his opponent on the arm and bent down to hug him.

"Mummy!" Rose said reaching her arms out. Hermione scooped Rose up and nuzzled her nose before she sat cross-legged on the floor, near Ginny and her other sister-in-law, Audrey.

"Sing, Mummy." Rose said quietly. That was another thing about her. She had a remarkable vocabulary for a child of under two years and a keen understanding of words. Not surprising to anyone who knew Hermione Weasley, Rose's first word was "book." To Ron's delight, her second word was "eat." Since just after her first birthday, she had been saying "please" and "thank you." Her tiny voice melted hearts everywhere they went.

Rose's intellect was apparent to anyone who came across her. She could name most things she pointed at. When she didn't know a word, she had a way of scrunching her face questioningly that made Hermione laugh. It was definitely Ron's confused expression.

"Mummy, sing!" Rose insisted. Hermione pulled Rose onto her lap, facing her. Rose took a hold of Hermione's thumbs and they clapped together as Hermione sang the silly song:

"I like to eat, eat, eat apples and bananas…"

It always made Rose belly laugh.

As she sang, Hermione pulled faces at her daughter, eliciting an even bigger laugh from Rose. Her laugh was infectious. Little by little, the more she laughed, the more the overall mood in the room improved. Her laugh could almost literally chase the clouds away. Even George smiled, watching his sister-in-law and niece play.

Ron loved when Hermione sang. Muggle children's songs were much better than their fairy stories – most of which didn't include fairies, he noted. He listened on one night with horror as Hermione read Rose a story about a wolf who ate grandmothers and then worst of all, a story about a witch who plied two children to her with candy and then she tried to eat them.

"It's just a story, Ron! And anyway, she doesn't eat them; they get away."

"Yeah, they push her into the oven! Really Hermione! That's traumatizing, that's not a children's story." He pulled the book away from her. "I'll do the bedtime stories from now on." Ron said.

He went to Rose's bookshelves and fingered the spines of the colorful storybooks. He took hold of the oldest and most tattered tome. Hermione smiled, handing Rose over to Ron and getting up so he could sit in the rocking chair.

"This is a civilized story, Rosie." Ron began, clearing his throat. "On a crisp, clear morning, Babbity Rabbity poked his head out of his hole and sniffed the air…"

Hermione finished the song and Rose leaned in wrapping her tiny arms around her neck. Hermione wondered if Rose would be a Healer when she grew up. She felt everything so deeply, and she seemed to instinctively know when people needed extra care. Rose pushed herself down off Hermione's lap and toddled over to George. He smirked at her and winked. She put a tiny finger on the box he was holding and smiled at him as if she knew exactly what was inside.

"Ro?" Albus called out as he peaked out from behind the sofa. Turning her attention from George, Rose squealed "Albie!" and ran over to play with her cousin. They merrily babbled their own little language back and forth while they stacked blocks and alternated knocking them down. Ron and Harry looked up from the chessboard.

"Do you think they're really talking to each other? Like do those sounds they make mean something to them?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know, whatever they're saying they're certainly enjoying themselves."

Albus waved his hand into the block tower they'd just constructed and set it tumbling down. Rose threw her head back with a boisterous laugh and started babbling excitedly. In full view of everyone watching, Rose rebuilt the tower but one block had flown just out of her reach. She fixed her eyes on it and it lifted off the floor and gently flew into her hand.

Ron watched Harry's jaw drop. He'd heard Rosie was already able to move things on command but he'd never seen it done. "She's bloody brilliant, Ron." He whispered seriously. Ron nodded.

"Scares the shit out of me. If she can do that now, imagine what she'll be doing when she's actually ready to go to school." He said.


	7. Letters From Beyond the Veil

George was in as much awe of Rose's talent as anyone else, but he still held the small box in his hands; held it so tightly, his knuckles turned white. He'd found it tucked high up on a shelf in the stock room at the joke shop he and Fred opened together after they left school.

At first, looking at the label he thought it was merely an old box of Puking Pastilles that were long past their expiration date. When he pulled it down to toss it into the bin, he paused. It was much lighter than it should be. His chest collapsed when he opened it. Ten yellowing envelopes were inside, each bearing the name of one of his relatives.

He recognized Fred's untidy scrawl and felt his twin's presence in the room with him, his energy pulsating through the parchment. One unsealed, unlabeled envelope sat among the others. George pulled the parchment note out and read it. He felt like he was hit by a Bludger and nearly dropped the box. The simple note read;

"If I don't make it".

George told Angelina about the box and the letters and he held her while she cried. Fred hadn't designated a letter for her.

George quietly passed the envelopes out. Seeing her deceased son's handwriting made Mrs. Weasley jump. Nearly simultaneously, they all opened the letters and read to themselves. The notes were short and simple and meant the world to each recipient.

Dad,

I'm so sorry for all the grief I gave you. No one ever had a better man to aspire to be. Take care of Mum.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mum,

You can tell us apart at last. Please don't cry. I love you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bill,

I wish we'd had more time. Take care of Fleur and Mum.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie,

I was always jealous of the way you made your own way. Come home more often. Take care of Mum.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Percy,

We are very different, but you came around. Don't go away again. Take care of Mum.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny,

Just think, without Ron to pick on, it would have been you. I'm proud to be your big brother. Take care of Mum (and Harry.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry,

My honorary brother. I hope you're snogging Ginny every chance you get. You know you're Mum and Dad's seventh son and I know you'll take care of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron,

Little brother – I think Hermione would really _really_ like it if you snogged her. Stop being thick and marry her. Girls like that don't come around often.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione,

Ron loves you. Put him out of his misery and snog him first. He's a big idiot, but you're all he thinks about.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Georgie,

I'm still the better looking one, you one-eared git.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chuckles and soft sobs lead to full-body laughs as they shared the contents of their letters from Fred. Ten years later and from the grave, Fred Weasley helped his family heal.

It was soon time to eat again and the Weasley women fixed another feast. Conversation turned to Victoire, who would be turning 9 the next month.

"Two more years until her Hogwarts letter arrives!" Bill said proudly, putting an arm around his daughter.

"'Er Beauxbatons letter, also." Fleur said, shooting him a look.

"Oh, come now, Fleur – would you really send our Victoire to school in France?" Charlie said, a teasing tone in his voice.

"But of course! _I _went to school in France, Charlie." Fleur said, smiling.

"Victoire can decide for herself when the time comes." Bill said.

"I want to go to Hogwarts." Victoire said decidedly. Fleur looked at her, astonished. "I want to go to school with my cousins, Mum. And Teddy."

"Oooooh, Teddy and Victoire sitting in a treeeee…" her sister Dominique teased.


	8. Wild Horses

**No copyright infringement intended. The song lyrics are the intellectual property of Mick Jagger, Keith Richards and any one else involved in the publishing of the song. Don't sue me.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

After dinner and George's birthday cake, the youngest were put to bed. Since Charlie was in town, they'd all taken a couple of days out of work to visit with him before he went back to Romania. The women opened bottles of wine and shared memories about Hogwarts with the older children. Victoire was particularly interested in the Sorting ceremony. She wondered if she would end up in Gryffindor like the rest of her father's family.

Harry, Ron and his brothers went outside with bottles of Butterbeer and sat, looking up at the stars, also in the mood to reminisce.

Arthur Weasley smiled at his sons. He loved having (nearly) all of his boys home, spending time. The Burrow was so quiet without them. He brought an old wireless out and fiddled with it until he found a clear channel. The music wafted up around them. They laughed heartily, remembering Ron's incident with a skunk.

"Those two devils told me…" Ron was laughing too hard to complete his thought. "And then, whoosh!" He said, miming the skunk's spray hitting him in the face.

Yawning, Arthur stood and announced he was going to bed. They all said goodnight and watched him walk back to the house.

"Charlie, do you think they'll ever move? This house is too big for them…" Percy said, looking up. The roof would need to be redone soon. He grimaced thinking of his father up on the rickety roof by himself.

"Naw, they're not going anywhere any time soon." Bill said.

"We were all kids in this house." Charlie said, "They won't sell it."

"Fred lived here. They won't sell the last place where we were a whole family." Bill added. They all nodded.

"But it would be better for them, wouldn't it? If they didn't have so large a house…" Ron attempted.

Charlie scoffed. "Ron, you more than any of us are tied to this house. You're probably the biggest reason Mum will never sell." Charlie said, looking a Bill.

Ron questioned him with his eyes, "What the hell does that mean?

His eldest brothers laughed.

"You were born in that house." Charlie said.

"I was not! I was born at St. Mungo's, same as you…wasn't I?" Ron looked at his brothers. George sunk down in his chair some. Bill and Charlie exchanged looks.

"You were born in the kitchen." Bill said. "We figure that's why you eat the way you do, the first thing you smelled was Mum's food."

"You're taking the piss out of me, right? Right?" Ron said.

"True story." Charlie said, shaking his head.

"Why was I born in the house? Why am I just learning this at 28 bloody years old?" Ron yelled. Percy spoke up.

"Well, there wasn't time to get Mum to hospital." He said simply.

"We're wizards, we have Floo powder, we can Apparate, for fuck's sake. I was there with Hermione the night she had Rose, it took hours. Why couldn't Mum get to Hospital?" Ron said looking at his brothers for answers.

No answer came. His brothers looked at each other, laughing.

"Why the fuck was I born in the house?"

Mrs. Weasley came outside with a tray of hot chocolate. George jumped up to help her.

"Mum, why was I born in the house?!" Ron yelped.

He watched his Mum's expression harden. She looked at George and smacked him in the back of the head before walking away.

"Oh, naturally you and that ruddy carbon copy of yourself played a part in it- why was I bloody born in the bloody house?

"It was the pantry, actually." George finally answered. Mum went in there to fetch us breakfast and Freddy and I…sort of…locked the door behind her."

"You…what?!" Ron was gob-smacked. Harry leaned back in his chair and shook his head. "Just a minute, that door doesn't lock."

"Not anymore, no." Bill said, laughing.

Harry laughed heartily, "You two tossers locked a pregnant woman in a pantry?"

Percy came to his brothers' defense, "They were only two, Harry. Not even two."

"But we were already pranking at a five year old level." George joked.

"You want to know what happened, fine Ronniekins." George breathed deeply and passed the mugs of hot chocolate out. "Freddy and I found Dad's old wand and we were playing with it. Mum took it away and put it up in the kitchen cupboard. We waited until she went into the pantry and we locked her in. Freddy climbed up on my shoulders and got into the cupboard for Dad's wand."

"And…" Bill said, knowingly.

"And Fred tried jumping down from the counter. He hit the floor really hard. Mum heard him crying and that's when she realized she was locked in the pantry. She got so upset, she went into labor. Dad was at work." Charlie finished the story.

"Where were you two?" Ron asked, eyeing his eldest brothers. Bill and Charlie exchanged guilty looks.

"Ok, ok. It wasn't entirely Fred and George's fault. Mum asked us to help her mind them but we skived off. We went to the orchard. Dad just bought a new broom and we wanted to have a go. We dragged Percy along with us." Bill admitted.

"We unlocked the door as soon as we came back, but…" Charlie said.

"But there you were, all gooey and screaming." Bill said.

"Oh, I'll bet Mum was screaming louder when you opened the door…" Harry laughed.

"You have no idea." Charlie said, grimacing.

"You even cocked up my birth." Ron said, glaring at George. Eventually, they were all roaring with laughter.

Charlie reached into his pocket and pulled out a small glass pipe and a clear bag. He placed the glass pipe on his knee and skillfully balanced it there while he stuffed the pungent smelling herb into it. Bill watched him.

"Oh, there's the Charlie Weasley I know and love." He joked.

"I thought it would be a fitting tribute to Fred." Charlie said smiling. He took a long drag from the pipe, filling his lungs. He arched his head back and exhaled.

"Ugh, that smells like that skunk's arse." Ron said disgusted.

"Yep. Hand it over, Charlie." Bill said, reaching his hand out. Bill copied Charlie, taking an even longer hit. "Caw, they're on an entirely different level in Romania, aren't they?" He said, praising the quality.

Bill handed the pipe to Harry. "It's been a long time, I don't know if I should." He said.

"You should." George, Bill and Charlie said all at once.

Harry chuckled. "You've convinced me." After taking his turn, he passed it along to George.

George took two long hits, one for Fred of course. He stood to pass it back to Charlie when Percy chimed in.

"Oi, do you not see me sitting here?"

George screwed up his face, he handed it to Percy. "Since when are you fun?"

"Oh, ha ha." Percy said sarcastically. He took his hit and held it out for Ron. "I do take the stick out of my arse, occasionally. The Ministry sent Audrey and me to Amsterdam for a conference. Let's say we walked into the wrong pub, and stayed." He said, laughing.

Ron held the hot glass pipe in his hand and looked at it. "Harry?" He said quietly. Harry teasingly rolled his eyes and showed Ron what to do. "Wait a tick, how is it you've done this before without me?"

Harry grinned. "Ginny. Those girls on the Harpies throw a helluva victory party." He said. Ginny had long since retired from professional sport but she still saw her old teammates from time to time.

Ron held the pipe to his mouth and did what Harry said to do. He tried to breathe deeply but he sputtered and coughed loudly when ashes flew into his mouth, singeing the back of his throat.

"Sounds like it's just about cashed." Bill said to Charlie. Charlie held the plastic bag out to him.

"Help yourself." Charlie said.

Hermione, Ginny and Angelina came outside finding their husbands lounging comfortably.

"Audrey and Fleur fell asleep. We thought you'd be out of beer by now." Angelina said.

"Oh, we don't need any." George said pointing to Bill.

"Is that what I think it is?" Hermione asked Ginny. Ginny grinned.

"It's relaxing. Once in a while." Ginny said perching on Harry's knee.

While Bill filled the pipe again, Charlie tended to the wireless. As if Fred was there with them, the staticky radio sprang to life and a song played loudly. George smiled to himself.

"Appropriate. He loved this song." George said.

"Anyone who doesn't love this song is just plain wrong." Charlie nodded.

Hermione paused, listening. "Ooh, I love it. It's so beautifully sad sounding."

The Muggle singer crooned:

_Childhood living was easy to do._

_The things you wanted, I bought them for you…_

Still passing the glass pipe around, they listened.

_Wild horses, couldn't drag me away._

_ Wild, wild horses couldn't drag me away._

Hermione cuddled into Ron's lap, he chased her shivers away by rubbing his hands up and down her legs and arms.

_No sweeping exits or off stage lines _

_Could make me feel bitter or treat you unkind _

_Wild horses, couldn't drag me away _

_Wild, wild horses couldn't drag me away _

_I know I've dreamed you a sin and a lie _

_I have my freedom but I don't have much time _

_Faith has been broken tears must be cried _

_Let's do some living after we die…_

The song concluded and Hermione exhaled, coughing a little. They gaped at her when she took a second hit.

"Is that Hermione Granger, breaking a rule? Heavens, what will the Department of Magical Law Enforcement say?" Bill teased her.

Hermione smiled sweetly after blowing the smoke into Ron's mouth, "I think there are enough Ministry employees here who I could black mail."

Ron grinned, "She's broken her share of rules, Bill."

George kissed Angelina and addressed his brothers and Harry. "Mates, I think it's time."

"Time for what?" Charlie asked.

"Time to do what we all said we'd do." George said, patting his right bicep.

The Weasley brothers nodded at each other, agreeing.

"Next weekend, then?" Percy asked sleepily.

"No time like the present." Bill said, checking his watch. "There's still time tonight."

"I know a place." George said, standing. "You ladies wait here. Your husbands will return, manlier than they are now, if that's possible." He kissed Angelina again.

"Can I come? Am I intruding?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Harry. You don't even need to ask." Ron said, kissing Hermione.

"Where are you going? What's the secrecy about?" Hermione asked. Ron shook his head.

"We'll be back. Ginny, are you coming?" Charlie asked.

"He was my brother, too." Ginny nodded. Hermione and Angelina looked at each other, they were clearly out of the loop.

"Sorted." George said.

One by one, they followed George to the house. Taking a pinch of Floo powder each they made the smoldering fire glow green.

"The Black Lotus, London." George instructed them.

The Weasley siblings and Harry vanished into the green flames of the Floo network.

"I wonder what the hell The Black Lotus is." Angelina said.

"I think I know." Hermione said smiling.


	9. For the Family Name

**This whole story was inspired by two songs, _Wild Horses_ by the Rolling Stones and _Rose Tattoo_ by the Dropkick Murphys. No copyright infringement intended.**

**The lyrics to _Rose _Tattoo (in part) are below:**

**_Some may be from showing up_**

**_ Others are from growing up_**

**_ Sometimes I was so messed up and didn't have a clue_**

**_ I ain't winning no one over_**

**_ I wear it just for you_**

**_ I've got your name written here_**

**_ In a rose tattoo…_**

**_This one's for the mighty sea_**

**_ Mischief, gold and piracy_**

**_ This one's for the man that raised me_**

**_ Taught me sacrifice and bravery_**

**_ This one's for our favorite game_**

**_ Black and gold, we wave the flag_**

**_ This one's for my family name_**

**_ With pride I wear it to the grave_**

**Obviously, the last part is what inspired me. I think the solidarity is pretty in character for them. Also, YES I am aware that the tattoo the boys get would take a hell of a lot longer than it does in the story. Suspend disbelief :)**

**Thanks for reading! Leave me a review!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

His brain woozy from the marijuana, Ron stumbled out of the fireplace behind Charlie. He was starting to feel the full effects of it and leaned on Harry for support. Getting himself oriented, the room appeared to be a basement. There were boxes neatly stacked and labeled as far as his eyes could see (or was he seeing double? Triple?)

They followed George through the maze of boxes and up a set of stairs. Passing through a door, they found themselves in what looked like a pub, save for the fact that there was no bar. There was a billiards table in the corner and people milled about, talking and laughing. Loud music blasted from speakers attached roughly to the walls. The walls were painted white, but large posters covered most of the white space.

"Amir?" George called. A dark-skinned man poked his head in. He was just a little shorter than Ron, thinner with large black eyes and thick black hair. He smiled, recognizing George.

"You've finally decided to come in, George!" He approached and shook George's hand, then pulling him in for a good natured hug.

"I was ready ages ago – this lot took some convincing." George said, using his thumb to point over his shoulder.

"So good to meet you all. Welcome Weasleys!" Amir said with his hands clasped in front of him. "We can accommodate three at a time, who would like to go first?"

"I'm in!" George said, turning to the rest.

"Me as well." Charlie raised his hand.

"I'm game, I'll get it over with." Percy said.

Bill exhaled nervously. He had the same "thing" about blood as Ron. He wasn't in any hurry.

Ron and Bill bounced their knees anxiously while they waited. Ginny and Harry flipped through the pages of an artist portfolio together. Harry was toying with the idea of getting one himself ever since Ginny told him about George's idea for a Weasley Family tattoo. He couldn't be sure how much time passed, but Ron thought it felt like hours before he saw his brothers again. All of them had their right biceps covered with cellophane. Ron turned green at the sight of a thin trail of blood dripping down Percy's arm.

"Let's see then." Ginny asked excitedly hopping up from her seat. George made a show of ripping the cellophane away revealing a palm-sized tattoo of a W in black ink. The letter was more intricate upon closer inspection. It was two continuous parallel lines that looped and curved around itself in an elaborate Celtic style. Tucked underneath it, in calligraphy was printed:

Fred 1978-1998

Ginny clasped a hand to her mouth and smiled with her eyes. "I love it. It's perfect."

George grinned back at her. Charlie and Percy showed off their identical tattoos.

"Your turn, too late to leg it." George said grinning at Bill and Ron.

To look at them, one wouldn't say that Ron and Bill resembled each other much apart from their identical hair and eyes but at that moment, they were the exact same shade of sickly green.

"It's not that bad, Ron." Percy said wiping sweat from his brow. Ron looked at him skeptically.

"If this skinny git can do it, Ron..." George put his arm around Percy's neck and gave him a playful squeeze.

Ginny kissed Harry and pushed her way through the curtains without a backward glance.

"Tenacious little squirt." Bill laughed, shaking his head at Ginny.

Harry nodded. He was quite familiar with Ginny's indelible spirit.

"Are you going to come with?" Ron asked hopefully. Harry wasn't planning on it, but he nodded anyway.

As they walked through the curtain George coughed and got Harry's attention. Harry turned, his eyebrows raised, questioning.

"Amir is a good chap but he's a Muggle. He thinks Fred died in a car crash." Harry nodded and rushed to tell Ron.

It was a comical sight.

Ginny's cast iron stomach allowed her to sit like a rock as the artist dragged his needles across the pale skin of her right ankle. She preferred that placement to her bicep.

Harry sat near Ron and Bill who wiggled and screeched something fierce.

"Fuuuuuck me!" Ron yelped.

"Bloody fucking Christ that hurts!" Bill whined.

"Will you two shut up? I didn't go on like that giving birth - three times!" Ginny scolded.

"Talking helps sometimes." Amir said kindly as he pinned Ron's arm down to keep him from jumping. "Tell me about your brother, it's a fine tribute to him for you all to do this."

"He was a bloody waaaaaaaanker, fuck ow!" Ron shouted. Suddenly they were all laughing.

"Bill, you survived a sodding werewolf attack, locate your stones!" Ginny teased. Harry widened his eyes at her, he'd forgotten to tell them about Amir.

"Yeah well, Greyback only slashed me once, this hurts mooooore. Ow fuck!"

Harry cleared his throat, and coughed "Muggle!" He said.

Amir raised his eyes from Ron's quivering arm. He looked over at the scars on Bill's face. "Werewolf?" The artist doing Bill's tattoo hadn't thought twice of his customer's odd facial scars until then.

Harry shook his head, "It's just a joke. It was a big dog."

"Yeah, a really big dog with giant bloooooooooooooody fangs." Ron howled when Amir set back to work.

It took some doing, but the tattoos were finished and even with all of Ron and Bill's squirming and low pain tolerance, they were perfect.

The five brothers stood in a line, their new badges of manliness gleaming on their arms. Amir had them all stand close together for a photograph. He paused when it came to Ginny. Harry came up with the solution. He ducked his head between Ginny's legs, lifting her up onto his shoulders. She posed with her ankle right in line with the others.

There was still time for a drink before last orders. George led the way.

They marched into the pub one by one. Finding a table large enough to accommodate them all, they ordered pints of Guinness and shots.

"To Family!" Ginny heralded with her shot in the air.

"To Freddy!" George declared.

Clinking glasses together, they drank. They all agreed not to show their mum until the tattoos had healed. They were sure she wouldn't approve, but she'd be more upset to see them red and raw.

"So George, if he's a Muggle, how is it that Amir's shop has a connection to the Floo Network?" Harry asked.

"He's a Muggle, his landlord isn't." George explained. "Katie Bell's dad owns that building."

Round after round, Ron drank until he'd forgotten how much his arm was throbbing.

It was very, very late by the time they Apparated back to the Burrow.


End file.
